memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shakaar Edon
"You know, I've been a soldier, and I've been a politician. And I have to say I'm beginning to think that being a soldier was easier." : - Shakaar Edon, 2372 Shakaar Edon was a member of the Bajoran Resistance and leader of the eponymous Shakaar cell during the Cardassian Occupation. Kira Nerys was in his resistance cell, and he sent her on her first raid when she was age thirteen. After twenty-five years of fighting the Cardassian occupiers, the Occupation ended, and he became a farmer. Later, he became First Minister of Bajor. History In 2371, Shakaar refused to return soil reclamators to Kai Winn, who had become acting first minister of Bajor. Shakaar had been promised the use of the machinery for one year, and had waited three years to receive the reclamators. Winn sent the militia to arrest him, but they joined Shakaar. He entered a race to become the new Bajoran First Minister in late 2371, following Kai Winn withdrawing from the race (after he and Kira Nerys threatened to reveal that she was willing to start a civil war over farm equipment if she continued to stand). Shakaar quickly gained support, and won the election easily. ( ) In 2372, Shakaar arrived at Deep Space 9 to negotiate Bajor's admittance into the Federation. Shakaar had pushed to cut in half the time Bajor had to wait to join the Federation. He was threatened by a Cardassian terrorist movement called the True Way. A True Way operative nearly killed him twice, during the conference, by sabotaging his turbolift car and depressurizing his quarters. He was saved both times by the crew of Deep Space 9. It was at this time that he realized he had fallen in love with Kira and he began a romance with her. ( ) A short time later, he convinced Kira to attend a conference with the Cardassians on Korma by taking her to her favorite restaurant in Jalanda City, filling her with springwine, and massaging her with Kolaish spice oil. ( ) Kira again visited him in the capital in 2373. He was at Kira's bedside when she gave birth to Miles O'Brien and Keiko O'Brien's baby Kirayoshi O'Brien, later that year. Kira and Shakaar ended their relationship sometime after, as a visit to the Kenda Shrine on Bajor revealed that they were not meant to walk the same path, although the pair remained friends. ( ) After Bajor signed a nonaggression pact with the Dominion late that year, Shakaar ordered all Bajorans to leave Deep Space 9. ( ) A hallucination of Damar told Dukat, in 2374, that if he'd killed Captain Benjamin Sisko and brought his corpse to Bajor, the Bajorans would have interpreted it as the Prophets having abandoned them, resulting in the toppling of Shakaar's government. ( ) Later that year, Kira spent several days on Bajor briefing Shakaar on the Dominion War. This visit made some on the station think the two would resume their relationship, but that was not the case. ( ) Later that year, Shakaar cooperated with Winn and officially requested Captain Sisko to return an historical artifact from B'hala. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Additional references * DS9 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information The character of Shakaar took inspiration from the real-life historical figure Emiliano Zapata. "He rose up to overthrow the unjust government of Mexico and then put in a government that he rose up to overthrow as well. He kept fighting well after the war was won," explained Robert Hewitt Wolfe. "I think that was the idea here, just to see Kira's mentor." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 97) The character was also envisioned as if it was played by or someone similar. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 243) Ronald D. Moore later remembered the writers thinking, "Shakaar has done something that was questionable. Yes, he has a legitimate grievance, but you could see Kira's point as well." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 98) There was also the potential of Shakaar, however, turning into a romantic interest for Kira, so the script incorporated "a couple little subtle beats to play, just to see if we could gain some chemistry between the actors," stated Moore. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 244) "Lots of people," as worded by Ira Steven Behr, tried out for the role of Shakaar Edon. Eventually, the part was given to Duncan Regehr. He needed to convey the qualities that would make Shakaar both "a good leader and a good killer; we had to give him that edge," stated Jonathan West, who oversaw the portrayal of Shakaar by directing his first appearance in DS9 Season 3 outing . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 243) Ultimately, the DS9 producers were pleased with the depiction of Shakaar in the episode sharing his name. René Echevarria commented, "Duncan Regehr ... did a nice job." Ira Behr remarked, "I do ... think that Duncan Regehr is a much worthier love interest for Kira than Bareil was." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, pp. 97 & 98) Ron Moore concurred that Regehr's on-screen chemistry with Kira actress Nana Visitor "seemed to work." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 244) Shakaar was used in an effort to fill a void left by the demise of Li Nalas, another heroic figure who may have united and led the Bajorans, in the second season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. "We were still looking for that character, oddly enough, in the fourth season," noted Ira Behr. Thus, the writers decided to find out if Shakaar, having been introduced in the third season, could be used in such a way. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 83) The fact Shakaar made few appearances was primarily caused by budgetary considerations and already crowded stories. Specifically, he was written into and , but budget dictated his removal from both. Shakaar was eventually written out of the series when, amid the Dominion War, there appeared to be little requirement for a person to unite and lead the Bajorans toward a common goal. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 83) The costume worn by Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon in was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Apocrypha In the ''Deep Space Nine'' relaunch novels, Shakaar was assassinated during the ceremony for Bajor's entry into the Federation. It is also revealed that he was taken over by a . External link * de:Shakaar Edon fr:Shakaar Edon nl:Shakaar Edon Category:Bajorans Category:Government officials